


I've never loved one like you

by Limari



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, jxaappreciationweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limari/pseuds/Limari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few ficlets for #jeffxannieappreciationweek2016 to celebrate their one year anniversary. The name is from the song "Home" by Edward Sharp & The Magnetic Zeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20 questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the stumbles and falls brought me here (or, five weddings and a funeral)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932254) by [dearygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearygirl/pseuds/dearygirl). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Community and its characters do not belong to me but to Sony. 
> 
> This chapter is set about two and a half years after season 6 ended.

“Am I a squirrel?”

“Oh COME ON!”

“Jeff!”

“What? Come on, even Troy has to know that SQUIRRELS DON’T HAVE GILLS”

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been weird all day. We're having a good time here, so you can either go and be by yourself or stop acting up and play with us. And no Troy, you’re not a squirrel. Keep on guessing, you have 8 questions left, Abed, it’s your turn.”

“Y’know, I think squirrels would really profit from gills. They could build a secret club and meet in the sea, and no one would suspect anything, because they’re squirrels, and people don’t think they have gills, just like you Jeff.” He side eyed Jeff. 

Jeff groans. “Abed, your question please.”

“Am I a good cook?”

Another groan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Jeff, 20th question. Choose wisely.” Abed said, shooting Jeff a stern but also somehow soft, almost soothing expression.

Jeff, who had gone from acting up to acting nervous again - he seemed to rotate every 10 or so minutes - fiddled with his hand again, and regarded his girlfriend, sitting to his right.

“Annie-”, he started, slowly moving out of his chair to kneel on the floor, taking something out of his back pocket. 

As soon as Annie saw the small black box, her confused expression changed to an excited one and the squealing began.

“Yes! Oh my God! Yes!”

Jeff laughed, putting his knee on the floor, a huge weight seeming to fall off his shoulders. “I didn’t even ask you!”

“Then ask! You’re stalling, ask me!”, the woman exclaimed, bouncing in her chair.  
“Will you-”

“Yes! Sorry! Sorry, go ahead.”

Jeff laughed once again. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course!” Annie squealed, jumping out of her chair to pull Jeff into a teary embrace, almost knocking him down.

Jeff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her excitedly, while his friends were cooing in the background. Even Britta, which he’ll use against her later, but right now he had more important things to focus on. 

As they finally broke apart, Jeff and Annie both fiddled for the box which had landed on the floor, not breaking eye contact while Jeff slid the ring on the finger of his now fiancee.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, the group and the newly engaged couple had said their good-byes after a remaining evening at Britta’s bar of celebrating, drinking champagne - a glass of mineral water for Jeff and Annie, Annie did her best in supporting Jeff being sober - and teasing Jeff for his sappy gesture.

The pair shared another kiss as they reached their car. 

“So…”

“So…”, Jeff responded, grinning.

“You really want this?”, Annie asked, regarding her partner with concern.

“Yes.”

“You’re not just doing it because you feel like it’s the thing to do?”

“No. I really want this. Do you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”, Annie responded, breaking out into a huge smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to rather-be-free for reading this over for me!


	2. Our real family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jeff and Annie can't have children. 
> 
> "The best family we've ever had isn't our biological family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a typical Tuesday. Jeff had just finished a meeting with a fucking stu- _rather complicated client_. Annie had encouraged him to not think rudely of people, which was so typical of her. She was just so good. So perfect. He still couldn’t believe she was his fiancee. _His fiancee_. Annie Edison had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. Or at least the rest of his life. He’d get a chance to stay happy and keep making her happy, which he still couldn’t believe either. Annie Edison was with Jeff Winger, and she was happy. Jeff Winger had managed to make the awesome, smart, ambitious, good, beautiful, precious, Special Agent Annie Edison happy, which was his greatest accomplishment.

Which is why it hurt the more coming home, the highlight of his every day, to hearing sobs and sniffles come out of their bedroom. _Their bedroom_. Unbelievable. 

“Annie?”, he asked carefully, softly knocking on the door. “You okay?”

No response.

He wasn’t going to lie and pretend he didn’t have an idea what this was about. Receiving the news not being able to have children was really hard on Annie, and admittedly shattered some of his possible, daydreamed ideas for the future, even though having kids was still a nerve wrecking topic for Jeff.

“Is it okay if I come in?”, he tried again. 

After another few seconds of silence and stifled sobs, Annie finally gave a small “O.K.” as a response, followed by a few sniffles. 

As Jeff opened the door, he was greeted by the image of Annie sitting beside the bed, hugging her legs and resting her head beneath her knees. Annie didn’t like to be comfortable when she was sad, it was one of the weird things Jeff came to admire about her.

“Hey”, Jeff said, sitting down beside her. He couldn’t stand her being sad. She was Annie, she shouldn’t have to feel like that.

As she turns to look at him he is instantly greeted with a look of pure vulnerability on her face, a face he wishes he could get rid of forever. He feels his heart clench once again and goes in to wrap his arms around her, plastering soft kisses on her face in a desperate attempt to wash that look off her face. He really, really couldn’t stand that look, and despite having bettered since enrolling in Greendale, he was still an incredibly selfish man, which is why he needed her to be happy so badly. 

At that point Annie made a frustrated sound, displaying her discomfort, interrupting his train of thought. They shifted awkwardly and settled with Jeff leaning against the nightstand, Annie sitting next to him, halfway in his lap, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

“Please don’t cry.”, he pleaded, trying to sound calming and strong, knowing she needs someone to hold onto right now, not someone to fall down with her.   
“Is this abou-”, he started, not needing to finish the sentence as he felt Annie nodding against his chest. 

“I just. I don’t even know! I wasn’t even sure I really wanted children. It’s not like I need to have kids. But I just really wanted to have the possibility.”

“I know.”

“I just thought we’d eventually, maybe have a kid.”, Annie admitted, looking sheepishly up at Jeff, hoping not to have triggered a panic attack.

“We can always adopt.” 

“But that wouldn’t be _our_ child.”

“Of course it would be.”

“I know, I don’t mean it like that, just-”

“I know. But think about it like that. Both our ‘real’ families suck. The best family we’ve ever had aren’t our biological family. But they’ve morphed into our real one, biological kinship is overrated. Maybe not having a biological child would be even better in our case, after all we’ve had to live through with our parents. So our _potential future_ child will be the best we could ever wish for. And hey, now you can’t accidentally get knocked up, so you’re spared a huge freak out from me.”

Annie chuckled.

Jeff pressed a kiss on her head and caressed her arm. “It’ll be fine.”, he whispered. “And if we decide to take _that step_ , we’ll be a hundred percent certain and even save a child from getting screwed up by the system. We’ll screw it up instead.”

Annie swatted him on the chest. 

“And if we don’t take that step, that’ll be fine, too. We’ve managed to be happy without kids so far, I doubt it’ll change.”

“Yes. Thank you.”, she said softly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

"A dog might be nice."

Annie looked up at Jeff smiling. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Let her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 3: Angst fic.
> 
> Jeff has regrets.
> 
> "Annie was going to be happy.  
> Jeff had missed his chance, and now he just had to deal with it."
> 
> I don't even know what this is. I'm sorry. I wrote this very late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was over. 

He told her, and it was over. And it was for the best.

He was an alcoholic, lazy, coward, old piece of shit, and she didn’t need that in her life. What she needed was someone that could support her, make her happy. Someone that deserved her, though he wasn’t entirely sure it was possible such a person existed. But at the least she needed someone better than him. Someone who wasn’t a horrible person. Someone who didn’t push her around for years. 

He wanted to want to ask her on a date, he really did. But it scared him, all the relationships he had witnessed in his life ended terribly, and with heartbreak. And he knew he couldn’t handle breaking her heart. Or losing her.

But now he had to. He could’ve just changed for the better and stayed her friend, but he didn’t, and now it was too late for him to not ruin her life. His demons caught up to him.

And this was really, really for the best.

Annie was going to be successful, lock up serial killers and save lives. 

He was going to stay at Greendale and stay out of her way, so she could build a happy, fulfilling life for herself. And he could never be completely miserable while Annie was happy, so it kind of was a win-win situation.

Annie was going to be happy.  
Jeff had missed his chance, and now he just had to deal with it.

He was letting her go.

X  
X  
X

He couldn’t.

It was 3 a.m. in the morning, and he still hadn’t fallen asleep. He's laid in his bed for hours, urging to call her, to talk to her.

He wanted to tell her everything, so badly. How he hated himself for being the horrible person he is. How badly he wanted her in his life. (As a friend, as a partner, wife, mother of his children, even though the thought still terrified him.) How she shouldn’t stay in his life because he’ll just take her down with him, but he’d caused enough drama already, and he didn’t want her to worry about him or interrupt whatever she was doing.

Probably planning for DC, having that excited glimmer in her eyes and the brightest smile. He loved that look about her so much. 

He loved her so much. 

Too much. And maybe it’s because he’s sleep deprived, or because he has this image of her in his eyes, which always warmed his heart, but all of a sudden he thinks it could work.

He could take teaching seriously again. He knew how proud it’d make her. Or he could become a lawyer again. God, he missed being a lawyer.

He missed the excitement of being in a courtroom, the admiration and valuation coming from succeeding at a case, the feeling of achievement when finally having figured out the perfect strategy for court. Maybe he could be a lawyer again.

He could call Mark.

But there’d still be the drinking. 

He knew Annie didn’t like his increasing alcohol consume. She had taken him aside to talk to him a few times, and shot him lots of disapproving, sad looks when he had something to drink, but he’d just brushed her off. 

He had wanted to stop, he really did. And he tried, but he couldn’t. 

Maybe AA would help.

He had to call her, hear her voice, and before he can think about it again he has dialed her number and is waiting with anticipation for her to pick up.

It only then deems on him she might be asleep already. She usually stays up long, but today had been a big day, FBI internships and implied love confessions and all.

When she picks up, he hears rustling in the background, so she probably _was_ staying up late planning, making tons of lists and figuring out the best color coding systems for said lists.

“Jeff? What’s up?” She sounds confused, and he can’t blame her.

And he wants to tell her how much he loves her and ask for advice on how to deal with addictions, but he’s nervous again, and she doesn’t need even more going on in her life right now, so he just says “Hey”, hoping she’ll understand.

She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Missing Scene Fic
> 
> This is set shortly before Jeff brings Annie and Abed to the airport.
> 
> "He knew he’d miss her like crazy over the summer, but he couldn’t wait to see her again, even if it just was for a short drive to the airport."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> I wrote this in a rush about 20 minutes ago and only harshly edited it, so please excuse any stupid mistakes.

Jeff was taking his third last look in the mirror, checking to see if he looked ok. He’d figured the black shirt would seem casual enough as if he’d just thrown it on but also flatter him enough to have Annie ogle him at least once and maybe think about it on her flight. 

He checked the time again. He needed to leave at precisely 7:35 to arrive early enough to impress Annie, but also late enough to not get teased by Britta.

What had happened to him?

It was 7:29. He knew he’d miss her like crazy over the summer, but he couldn’t wait to see her again, even if it just was for a short drive to the airport. She had told him precisely she wasn’t going to permanently move, although he still wasn’t convinced the FBI wouldn’t over her a job. They’d be fools not to.

A knock on the door threw him off. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so it had to be the Dean. Fuck.

As he opened the door, he was startled by the sight of a petite brunette in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, Jeff.” Annie smiled at him.

“Uh, hey, I thought I was supposed to meet you guys at your place-”

“Yeah.” She cut him off. “I just figured I should talk to you.”

“Um, sure.”, he stuttered, trying to fight off the wave of nervousness rushing over him. He motioned for her to come in.

She walked over to the couch, sitting down and smiling at him tensely. 

She was wearing a dark green jumper and black pants, her hair was kind of wavy and not pinned down as usually. She looked ridiculously beautiful, she always did.

He sat down next to her, having to remind himself not to sit too close, nor too far from her. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“So, what’s up?”

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Um, okay.”

“You know I’ll be gone for a while, and we’ll keep in touch, of course, but I won’t be here, so I need to know you’ll be fine.”  
“Of course I’ll be fine.”

“You say that, but you clearly weren’t fine at all this year, and you didn’t tell anyone, I need you to know that you can talk to me if something, anything is wrong this summer.”

“I-” Jeff tried but was interrupted by Annie holding her hand up, signaling she’s not done talking.

“You can trust me, and you don’t need to be shy with me. Especially after everything’s that happened. And I need to know I can fully trust you.”

“You can.”

“Okay. Please promise me you’ll stop drinking.”

“What?”

“You have to stop drinking, Jeff. It’s gotten way out of hand.”

“It’s not-”

“It clearly has Jeff. I have experience with addiction, I know the signs. Look, I’ve printed out some infos on meetings you can attend and-”

“Annie, I’m not doing some stupid 12 step program.”

Annie jumped up.

“You have a drawer of ice in your classroom, Jeff! You’re my friend, and I worry about you, and I _need_ you to be ok! Because whatever _this_ between us is, I can’t continue doing it if you keep going down that road. I can’t risk another relapse, and being with, or whatever we’re doing, with an addict is not going to help me. So please just promise me to stop.”

Jeff froze. He hadn’t realized he had that effect on Annie, who’d started tearing up. It broke his heart, he never wanted her to get hurt.

“Okay, I promise.” He said calmly, his voice almost breaking.

“Thank you.”, Annie responded quietly. 

They both went in for a hug at the same time, as if they were programmed.

“I just really, really need you to be okay.”

“I will be.”  
“Ok.”

They both stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the moment. They’d been apart all year, and the last week was more passionate than touchy-feely, and it felt so, so good to finally be back like this again.

“I’ll leave you the info here.” Annie whispered, breaking the silence. “We should go soon.”

“Yeah.”   
“One more minute?”

“One more minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Das Beste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Song Fic
> 
> Jeff and Annie to Das Beste by Silbermond
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite songs and is basically just a song about adoration, so here's a fic about Jeff and Annie being saps. :D 
> 
> " It was moments like this where he could barely believe that someone like him had deserved someone like her. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He couldn’t believe he was with her. It was moments like these when it really hit him, they’d just lay in bed, reading to each other or watching TV, cooking together or bicker while grocery shopping, and it’d hit him - he was with Annie Edison, and it brightened his every day. It was moments like this where he could barely believe that someone like him had deserved someone like her. 

He just loved her so, so much. And he hated how insecure she could be, despite how awesome she was. She still sometimes thought she wasn’t good enough, and he despised her mother for doing this to her. Annie didn’t deserve this. He just hoped he was capable of making her as happy as she made him. And he loved everything about her.

They way she laughed, the confident and bubbly way she’d introduced their cleaning schedule to him, how excited she’d get talking about her favourite topics and Mark Ruffalo movies. Her gorgeous singing voice, how nice and forgiving she was to everyone and how awesomely she delivered stories from work when they met for lunch each day before heading back to work. And of course he loved what a Badass she was.

And of course how she’d always support him and believe in him. Without her he’d still be stuck in a job he hated, drinking more and more every day and despise himself. 

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

X  
X  
X

She still couldn’t believe she was with him. It was the small moments when her love for him just overwhelmed her. Their rants and discussions when they did laundry together (Annie ironed, Jeff folded), their Tuesday movie nights where they’d take turns picking movies and Jeff ate take out with only mild complaining, when they went strolling through the mall together. She had of course always had her domestic fantasies about Jeff Winger, but after a while, she’d just given up hope anything would ever happen, which is why she appreciated these moments the more.

She was unbelievably lucky. She was with Jeff Winger and she just loved him so much.

She loved how sweet and caring he was once he really opened up, how passionate he was about space, how he’d cried during Toy Story 3. His smile and what a great dancer he was and his little mole on his forehead that he hated.

It was so unfair that he was so insecure, she told him how much she loved him as often as she could, and he was getting better, but sometimes she’d still catch him skeptically looking at himself in the mirror, despising the things she loved most about him. She hoped he realized how great he really was. She just loved him so much.  
And he was so good to her. He supported her and believed in her like no one else, and he was always there for her, he was her partner and her best friend.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading!


	6. 11:28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: What are Jeff and Annie doing right now?/Future Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> I was out all day today and only came home late, so I quickly wrote this after coming home, please excuse any stupid mistakes, I tried to edit it as well as I can, but I may've overlooked some. If I find more, I'll edit them out as soon as possible.

Jeff came home after a long day of work, loosening his tie and heading to the kitchen to do some more preparations for the next day.

“Hey”, he heard Annie say then, who stuck her head out of the bedroom door.

“Uh, hey, I thought you’d be busy with work?” 

“I got off early.” She shot him a smile. “And, well, I thought we could do a little premature celebrating.” Annie proceeded to fully open the door, revealing the lingerie she was wearing, shooting Jeff her sexiest grin. 

Before she even realized it, Jeff was already at her side, kissing her passionately.

X  
X  
X

Annie is woken up by kisses being peppered all over her face the next morning. 

“Morning.”, Jeff says, way too cheerily for her tastes right now,

“Waz the time?”, she manages to get out. A work-free weekend was rare, so she had to use it to catch up on all the sleep she’d miss working over-hours, Jeff knew that, how dare he wake her up this early.

”11:28”, he informed her, and she could hear the grin in his voice. She really wanted to slap him right now. Lightly. 

“‘Kay.”

“I must’ve really worn you out, huh?”, again, with the grin. “You usually only sleep until 10.”

“Why’d you wake me up?”

“Happy one year anniversary.” Jeff sounded really excited, which was really cute, but she still wasn’t quite over being woken up from her sacred catch-up sleep. She felt him place more excited kisses all over her face.

“That’s all?”

“Excuse me?” He made a sound that was a cross between a scoff and a laugh. “I’ve got pancakes and bacon.”

That made her look up. 

Jeff was standing next to the bed, leaning over her. He was still in his pajamas with his real beadhead, her favourite of Jeff’s hairdos. Next to him a breakfast tray was standing on the floor, containing her favourite breakfast foods, orange juice, a small vase with a single flower and a small wrapped packet.  
She could catch up on sleep later today. 

“Coffee?”

“Geez, you’re welcome Annie, it’s only breakfast in bed, that many thank you’s aren’t necessary, you’re overwhelming me.”

“Thank you Jeff.” Annie smiled at him. “Now, coffee?”

Jeff snorted, then made his way out of the room. “On it’s way.”

He came back a minute later bearing the hot beverage for her and a protein shake for him.

Annie held up a piece of bacon, raising her eyebrows. This was their anniversary breakfast, Jeff should enjoy it, too. 

He happily, and sort of sheepishly, took it from her. 

“I can’t believe you’re ok with us having breakfast in bed.” Annie mocked a gasp. “What about your sheets?”

“Ha, ha. It’s our anniversary, so it’s fine.” Jeff looked away. “And also I changed the sheets yesterday while you’re at work, I was going to change it back to the nice ones this evening before our anniversary dinner.”, he mumbled.

“I knew it!” 

“Hey, don’t mock me, you’re the one with the ridiculously precise cleaning system that _has to be followed_. Seriously, is it really that important to start cleaning windows from the top, not from the bottom?”

“Yes! Otherwise they’ll-”, she stopped as she noticed how hard Jeff was struggling to hold back his laughter. “You love me anyways.”

“It’s part of why I love you.”

X  
X  
X

“Jeff, are you ready yet?” Annie asked as she flicked through the TV channels, they were supposed to leave right now.

“One more minute!”, Jeff called out from the bathroom. 

“I’m sure your hair is fine, Jeff.”  
“Almost.”

“Okaayyy.” Annie continued to watch some cooking show until Jeff finally came out of the bathroom 3 minutes later.

“There you are! Finally!” Annie beamed up at him. 

“I didn’t take _that_ long.”

Annie raised her eyebrows.

“How’s it look?” Jeff asked sheepishly.

“It looks great.” Annie responded, then grinned. “Although, it seems to be kind of weird there in the back…”

“What? Wait, I’ll be right back.” Jeff headed towards the bathroom again. 

“No, Jeff, I was kidding!” Annie laughed. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re sure, cause else I’ll just really quickly-”

“Jeff, it’s fine, you look really, really great. Like always.”

“Thank you.” Jeff smiled, somehow smugly and shyly.

He then finally took a good look at her. She was wearing a purple, loosely fitting dress with spaghetti straps, her hair was down and she was wearing light pink lip gloss.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Annie smiled at him. 

“Shall we go then?” Annie extended her hand, Jeff took it, came closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you.”

Annie beamed up at him. She’d never get tired of hearing him say that.

“I love you, too.”

X  
X  
X

“Annie, I’m not letting you pay.”

“Jeff! We should do 50/50, it’s the proper thing to do.”

“You paid for our 1-year-study-room-kiss dinner. And you handled the Dean’s birthday freak-out.”

“You helped me with that.”

“You did most of the work.”

“I still think we should pay 50/50.”

“That’s for regular nights out. Not for special occasions. And, _again_ , you paid for our 1-year-study-room-kiss dinner.”

“Jeeff.”

“Hey, you came up with the system! Exactly to avoid discussions like this, if I might add.”

 

X  
X  
X

The couple was laying in bed after a round of passionate activities. They were both laying on their sides, playing with each others hands, too exhausted to do anything else.

“I love you, Annie.”

Annie smiled. “I love you, too.” She kissed his hand. “Happy One Year.”

“Happy One Year.” Jeff beamed.  
“I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay. You weren’t ready.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Annie leaned forward to kiss him.

“And it’s really ok. I understand. And I think I’ve let you pay for these six years enough.” The woman winked at her partner. 

“Ok. Happy One Year.”

“May there be many more.”  
_5 years later_

“Jeff? Jeff, are you home?”

“In the kitchen! How was the doctor?”

“Fine, fine!” Annie smiled at Jeff nervously.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah! I just need to talk to you.”

“Okay?”

“And I need you to know everything’s going to turn out fine. This may seem bad now, but nothing’s final, and there’s always options.”

Jeff laughed. “As long as you didn’t play doctor with your doctor, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be fi-”

“I’m pregnant!”, Annie shouted out, not being able to holding the news in any longer.

Jeff froze.  
“Huh?”

“I- I’m pregnant.” 

Jeff didn’t move, his eyes were wide.

“Jeff?”

…  
…  
…

“Hm?” He still wasn’t moving.

“You okay?”

“Uh, yah, sure.”

X  
X  
X

 _About 1 year later_  
The group was in a heated discussion over something about hospital gowns, he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care, when he came up to them, carefully holding an infant is his arms.

“Uh, guys?”

They all stopped suddenly and rushed towards Jeff. Troy broke out in tears.

“Oh, Jeffrey!”

“It’s a girl!”

“She’s adorable!”

Jeff, still transfixed by the side of his daughter responded without looking up. “Isn’t she?”

“How’s Annie?”

“She’s fine, but exhausted. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. 8 hours of labor can do that to you.”

“So what’s her name?”

“Riley Marie Edison-Winger.” 

“Oh that’s nice!” Shirley cooed, seeming more genuine than ever before. 

“She’s really cute.” Britta contributed, before switching to her baby voice, which finally got Jeff to look up from his daughter in slight shock. “You must’ve had quite the journey today young lady, musn't you have? Oh you’re soo cutee.” She switched back to her normal voice. “When was she born?”

“11:28.”

“Oh, so close to midnight! Are you gonna be a night owl? Look at your cute little nose!” Jeff still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock of Britta’s sudden change of personality, and this hadn’t helped.

“Wait, 11:28? It’s 1:32, asshole! Does that mean we’ve been waiting here for nothing?”

“Language!” Jeff scowled.

“Jesus!”

“I’m serious, she can’t learn bad words like this.”

“She’s like 2 hours old, dude.”  
“But she’s above average intelligent.”

“How do you know?”

“She grabbed my finger earlier. Isn’t that awesome? She grabbed my finger!”

X  
X  
X

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey.” Jeff said, as she slowly closed the door to Annie’s hospital room, balancing their daughter in his arms. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, the nurse came earlier to check on me.”

“Ok.”  
“The group loves her.”

“Yeah?” Annie smiled.

“Yeah. They’re already talking about seat arrangements for the study room. They’re gonna come in the morning again. And my mom’s coming, too. And also some of your colleagues stopped by earlier.”

Annie laughed. 

Jeff handed Riley over to Annie and gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.

“Are you well? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Annie let out another laugh.  
“Isn’t she beautiful?”

“So beautiful. And she has your eyes. I’m doomed. You’re going to completely dominate me, I may need to flee after a few years and start full time working again.”

“We’ll be fine. And I promise not to use our powers for evil.” Annie stuck her tongue out at Jeff.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Annie.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

“And you, Riley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Choice
> 
> I choose FLUFF
> 
> "For the first time in her live, Annie could say that she was truly, really, genuinely happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

She really, really loved her life. More than ever before. For the first time in her live, Annie could say that she was truly, really, genuinely happy. She had a great job, an even greater husband and the most beautiful and precious baby girl as daughter. 

Annie was able to combine all her dreams - she had the best job and the best family. She was an agent. _An agent._ Not a pharmaceutical rep or a nurse, she was an agent. She was doing what she wanted and what made her happy, not what made her mother happy. And she had the greatest family, consisting of her best friends, who she had managed to stay in contact with and meet regularly, her husband who supported her in everything she did and was a wonderful father to her beautiful daughter, Riley.

After a minor freak-out to Annie’s pregnancy announcement, Jeff ended up as a stay-home-dad, and he absolutely bloomed in that role. He still took on some cases, but dedicated most of his time to raising Riley and supporting Annie. And, what made Annie feel marvelous, he was finally truly happy, too. And him playing with his ‘Beanie’ - he had nicknamed Riley after Beanie Babies because she had inherited Annie’s eyes - was the most adorable thing Annie had ever seen, and made her feel awake after a long, tiring day at work.

And she loved the two, so, so much. Riley was the most beautiful, smartest and cutest baby ever. She was 2 years old and already a genius. And she had already mastered the Disney Eyes. Annie was unbelievably proud of her.  
And Jeff was the greatest husband and partner anyone could hope for. She had imagined domestic life with Jeff Winger a lot - but none of her fantasies could ever compete with reality. She had never even dared to dream of her life that perfect.

After all that had happened in her life, after the wrong and the right decisions, after getting involved with the wrong and the right people, after everything, Annie had gotten her happy ending. And she was eternally grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to everyone who left kudos & reviews & participated in the Jeff and Annie appreciationweek 2016! You guys are all awesome and made this week perfect. May there be many more!


End file.
